gordonramsaydashfandomcom-20200213-history
Dubai in the Sky
Dubai in the Sky is the ninth restaurant in the game. Dubai in the Sky unlocks at XP level 21. Difficulty / tips Difficulty : # # # # # # ''- Have 2 preparing station (Chop station,Combo station)'' ''- Have 3 cooking station (Fryer , Grill , and Tannuur station)'' ''- Have Seasoning Gauge'' ''- Have Cooking Sear Gauge'' ''- Have a dessert.'' ''- Have a limit ingredients'' ''- Very Impatient customer.'' Spending for upgrade : ****** Earning Money rate : $$$$ Required level : ??? Cost to unlock : 8,000 coin + 15 golds In this restaurant , they had sum the gameplay in the previous restaurant, also add a new function in this restaurant, Tannuur station. Not only that , now some product meal/dessert is require ingredients and process. to use the Tannuur station.Player need to warm up the Tannuur Fire first , which is take some amount of time. Player have to keep eye on the Tannuur Fire and don't let the Fire gauge drop to zero ,or player must warm up Tannuur Fire again (which is cause a player waste more time) Player can fill the Tannuur Fire gauge by simply tap the Tannuur Fire. Be careful from a later episode ,because player have to handle on ''all four main station'' ( Cooking sear Gauge,Frying,Tannuur station,Seasoning) In season 1 episode 5 , player will unlock Seasoning Station. In season 2 episode 1 , '''player will unlock the '''Tannuur Station. In season 2 episode 7 , player will unlock new ingredients,"Khubs Dough", which is have a limit used (player have to wait until that ingredients is ready) In season 3 ''', player will unlock the Grill,which is process which ''cooking sear gauge.'' '''In season 3 episode 8 , player will unlock the new dessert , which process with combo station In season 4-6 , player will unlock the new menu that mostly pass the combo station (including a new Drink,Dessert) Tips : '- Keep Heat the Tannuur station by press a red button. (you can press anytime you like)' - the Dessert station will able to refill , when all Dessert is empty ONLY. - Upgrade Tannuur Fire / Tannuur station at least to level 3. - Recommend to Upgrade Grill / Seasoning station to level 2 - Recommend to upgrade Chopping station storage, Combo station storage at least to level 2. - Recommend to upgrade Combo station,Chopping station to Maximum level - Upgrade Khubz Dough Station to level 4 - AutoChef can help you prepares the product in both chopping and combo station , he can help this game become a lot of more easier. Meals and Products * Lamb * Chickpeas * Seasoning * Baklava * Sheri Fish * Khubz Dough * Rice * Dates * Camel Milk You can use previous product to make the following menu * Lamb La-Ham Nashif (S1E1) * Camel Milk (S1E2) * Falafel (S1E4) * Hummus (S1E6) * Baklava (S1E8) * Lamb Skewer (S2E1) * Fried Fish (S2E4) * Khubz Bread (S2E7) * Pita Chips (S2E9) * Mansaf Pizza (S3E1) AutoChef AutoChef for Dubai in the Sky. Buying him maxes Chop Station, Chop Station storage, Combo station and combo station storage. He will shows up in 2nd season or earlier, so, if you have plan to buy him, don't waste coins and golds on these updates, but wait to buy him. Prize Showcase Ticket Cost : 60 blue tickets, 20 pink tickets, 10 gold ticket * Rocketeer Ferran Maloof